Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to integrity verification artifacts, and more particularly, to techniques that utilize at least one integrity verification artifact to detect the integrity of a manufactured part.
Various manufacturing techniques and technologies exist for the manufacture of three-dimensional parts. Most recently, a collection of technologies, generally referred to as “additive manufacturing” has emerged as an effective way to manufacture limited quantities of parts. In general, additive manufacturing techniques synthesize three-dimensional part by forming each part in successive layers. The layers are formed under computer control based upon a data file, e.g., a digital model data file, three-dimensional model file, Additive Manufacturing File (AMF) etc. In this manner, a part can be manufactured exhibiting virtually any shape or geometry that can be adequately characterized in the corresponding data file describing the part.